fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PreCure! Cosmic Love Series
is a Pretty Cure fan series written and directed by Harajuku Arissa. This series currently has 5 series planned, but only 4 have been formally introduced so far. List of Pretty Cure Seasons in the Series Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Main Article: Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure '' is the first season of the PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. Cures: * / One of the main protagonists. Keira is a friendly girl who would do anything in order to protect her friends. She has a strong sense of justice and cannot stand bullies. Keira transforms into , the Pretty Cure of the Forever Expanding Space. She is blessed with the powers of space and her theme color is pink. * / One of the main protagonists. Aria is a possible heir for a large company called Fujiwara Corp. She is also very skilled in playing instruments, as she always gets a high mark on her music class. She is also the leader of the school's idol group, Flow. Aria transforms into , the Pretty Cure of the Eternal Expanding Time. She is blessed with the powers of time and her theme color is blue. Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Main Article: Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! '' is the second season of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is the direct sequel of Starry Cosmic Love Precure! Cures: * / Eri is a maid residing at the Royal Palace of Airen. * / Koharu is a warrior-in-training in the planet of Terrasol. * / Minako is a dancer in the planet of Amariya. * / Yuri is the heir to the Royal Throne of Hasoria. Astral Zodiac Pretty Cure! Main Article: Astral Zodiac Pretty Cure! is the third season of the PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. Cures: * / Hanamari is a shy second-year student who easily gets scared. She is afraid of rejection and usually avoids other students. * / Kyari is an outgoing second-year student. More often than not, students find themselves happier when conversing with Kyari. Supernova Premier Knights Main Article: Supernova Premier Knights is the fourth season of the PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is the first season in the series to introduce the Premier Knights, the male counterparts to the Pretty Cures. Knights: * / Keita is an energetic second-year student who loves everything about space. * / Hayato is a second-year student who excels at sports. In his class, he runs the fastest, earning him the nickname "Dash." * / Akihiko is a third-year student who is famous for his modeling career. His charming smile and good looks make him a popular student in Kirahoshi Middle School. * / Mahiro is a third-year student who spends most of his time practicing kendo. According to his clubmates, he has never lost a single fight and aims to continue this streak until he graduates. Trivia * The Supernova Premier Knights are currently the only all-male team in the entire series. Category:PreCure! Cosmic Love Series Category:User:PrincessAire Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Category:Astral Zodiac Pretty Cure Category:Supernova Premier Knights